The present disclosure relates to a separator drum.
In separators having a vertical rotational axis, product is generally supplied to the separator drum along the machine axis through an intake pipe and radial distribution channels positioned downstream from said pipe. In the separator drum the product enters a disk stack comprised of conical or separator disks, generally arranged close to one another, and spaced somewhat from one another. Heavier solids generally settle out on the bottom side of the separator disk and travel toward the outer periphery of the disk stack, while the liquid flows inward, for example, in a two-phase liquid/solid separation. Solids are frequently removed via nozzles or via solid material discharge openings that have piston valves connected upstream.
The drum with a vertical rotational axis generally comprises a lower drum section and an upper drum section or cover section, which are screwed to one another by a separate locking ring. This type of construction is known, for example, from DE 35 11 422 or from DE 39 36 165 A1. A direct insertion of the lower drum section into the upper drum section, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,222 or EP 0 312 233 B1, can lead to indefinite operating conditions. That is because the currently customary high operating speeds of up to 10,000 rpm can cause the drum sections to expand too much, which in turn can lead to a lack of precise guidance of the parts in relation to one another. This is also true of the idea of a direct screw connection between a lower drum section and a cover. Constructions of this type are used in the centrifuge of EP 0309 478 B1 and the generic separator of U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,274.
Nevertheless, a functional direct connection between the upper drum section, also called the drum cover, and the lower drum section that does not require a centering ring and is fully functional even at higher rotational speeds would be of great interest.
The present disclosure relates to the above-stated problem.
The present disclosure thus relates to a separator drum for a separator with a vertical rotational axis.
The present disclosure provides for a separator drum for a separator with a vertical rotational axis. The separator drum includes an upper drum section and a lower drum section, wherein a screw connection or threaded connection is formed between the upper drum section and the lower drum section. Either the upper drum section is screwed directly into the lower drum section, or the lower drum section is screwed directly into the upper drum section, without a locking ring. In each case the respective inner drum section in the vicinity of the screw connection clamps or engages behind the outer drum section on the outside in the vicinity of a clamping element. Stated another way, the separator drum includes an upper drum section, a lower drum section, and a screw connection formed, without a locking ring, between the upper and lower drum sections by either the upper drum section being screwed into the lower drum section or the lower drum section being screwed into the upper drum section. A portion of the upper drum section adjacent the screw connection engages behind a portion of the lower drum section adjacent the screw connection in a manner of a clamping element.
The above-noted structure of the separator drum of the present disclosure has advantages.
For example, a locking ring is eliminated as a separate component, making the solution cost-effective.
Additionally, the penetration of dirt is reliably prevented by the configuration of the threaded area.
Furthermore, a clamping element counteracts the centrifugal expansion, especially of the lower drum section, and ensures a centering and guidance of the load-bearing drum sections in relation to one another.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are discussed herein.
A centering ring that clamps or engages behind the drum section on the outside is known from PCT/SE/00249. However, this publication does not disclose a direct clamping combined with a screw connection.
The surfaces of the upper drum section and the lower drum section that rest against one another in the vicinity of the clamping element are conical or cylindrical in structure.
In constructive terms, it is advantageous for the upper drum section to be screwed into the lower drum section and to have a lower projection, which engages behind an upper ring collar on the outside of the lower drum section to form the clamping element or connection. The upper drum section is preferably conical in shape on the exterior and the interior, with its lower area transitioning into a segment that is cylindrical at least on its outer periphery. It is further preferable for the lower drum section to be conical in shape on the exterior and the interior, with its upper area transitioning into a segment that is cylindrical on the exterior and the interior.
With such an embodiment, preferably piston valves and/or other discharge systems can be easily used. This is despite the simplified connection between the lower drum section and the upper drum section.
The structure of the lower drum section can be simplified because it no longer requires a contact point for the drum cover. Based upon the outer diameter of the drum, the outer diameter of the drum seal can also be enlarged. This results in an improved utilization of the space inside the drum.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.